Narnia:Prince Caspian re-written
by caster1234
Summary: The story of Narnia: Prince Caspian but with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1: return to Narnia

Chapter 1: the return to Narnia

Susan gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and turned her head to the tall boy standing next to her. Her heart sank seeing his unappealing appearance. She turned her head back to newspapers. "You go st Margret's' don't you?" asked the unappealing boy. Susan didn't even bother to look at the boy instead she just nodded her head. "I am John by the way, you are?" asked the boy. This time Susan looked up and noticed he was wearing a st Joseph's uniform. Which was the same school her brothers Peter and Edmund attended. "Jane," Susan replied. Not wishing John to know her really name.

Out the corner of her eye Susan saw her little sister running towards her. Lucy stopped just before Susan. "Come on Susan! Peters got in to another fight," said an exhausted Lucy. Susan quickly shoved the newspaper back in its stand and smiled gracefully at John.

It wasn't till she was till she was running through the train station did she realize that John had found out her real name. She shook her head, a shamed at herself for being so nasty to the stranger at the newspaper stand. Lucy shook Susan shoulder and pointed to crowd of kids wearing different school uniforms.

Susan took Lucy's hand and began dragging her through the crowed. Lucy noticed a boy also pushing through the crowd. His messy black hair made him easily recognizable as Edmund. The two sisters reached the edge of the crowd at the same point as Edmund joined in the fight.

Two boys, with chestnut colour hair had Peter pinned to the wall. "Peter!" shouted out Lucy and stepped forward. But Susan put her arm put in front of her stopping her from entering the fight. Edmund kneed one of the boys in the back causing him to fall to his knees. The boy stood up, ready to hit Edmund. However, one of the station staff broke up the fight. The two sisters sighed in relief

The girls ran over to their brothers. "What was it this time?" asked Susan, a hint of frustration creped in her voice. She was tired of her older brother getting into fights. "He shoved me," said Peter not meeting her eyes.

"So you hit him," said Edmund knowing how all Peters fight started.

"No I asked him to, apologise. Then he said no, so I hit him," explained Peter. The family walked to the platform in silence.

Lucy felt tears whelming at the back of her eyes. Her and Susan's train was dew first. She would be separated from her brothers until Christmas break. Usual Lucy wouldn't cry over leaving her brothers. Yet it was difficulty ever since Narnia, where they grew so close together. But that was over year ago. Lucy was the only one that still believed they would go back there one day.

The four children sat next each other on one of the benches on the platform. The family was silent and sad. Edmund jumped out of his sit. "Stop it Peter," he said. The other members of his family looked at him confused by his sudden outburst. Then Lucy jumped up. "Susan!" Lucy said sounding angry. Then Peter and Susan jumped up to, feeling the same thing as their little brother and sister.

Then before their eyes the walls the platform slowly crumbled away. Lucy clutched her sister hand, her heart racing. A bright light blinded the children. They shield their eyes, till the bright light shrug away. Lucy the first to open her eyes, gasped. They were now longer in England.


	2. Chapter 2: the new narnia

Chapter 2: The new Narnia

Caspian, sat down on his bed and began to read a book his mentor Doctor Cornelius gave him. Yet he struggled to concentrate on the story about the Narnians. For he was anxious about the birth of his cousin. If it was a boy, his Uncle would cheerfully kill Caspian, to steal kingship.

Caspian turned over in his bed feeling scared; he yanked his blanket over his head. As if it would protecting him from Miraz. Just then his bedroom door flew open. Caspian leaped out of his. I sick feeling bubbled in his stomach. "Caspian, you must hurry. They have had a son. Come child!" the sick feeling in Caspian's stomach reseeded at the familiar voice of Doctor Cornelius.

Caspian begun to fall Cornelius through the castle, heading towards the stables. Caspian couldn't help but feel sad. He was about to be forced to leave his home after all. But since his father's deaf the castle had become more of a prison. After the deaf of his father, Miraz became ruled Narnia. However, Caspian was the rightful heir of the throne.

Cornelius lead Caspian to the stables were he already had Caspian horse saddled. "Head to the forest, the Telmarines fear the forest," said Cornelius. Caspian grabbed the rains of the horse and took one last look at Cornelius. "Wait take this, blow it only in the greatest need," instructed Cornelius handing him Queen Susan's ancient magical horn.

Caspian was at the edge of the forest when he heard horses' hoofs. He pulled harder on the rains, desperately trying to escape form Miraz's soldiers. He was riding so fast that he did not see the branch before it was too late. His head collide with the oak branch, causing him to topple of his horse.

Caspian's breathe increased rapidly, black spots danced in front of his vision. The world began to spin, the sound of hoofs began to get louder and louder. Yet Caspian could not get to his feet.

He heard voices. But they were no Telmarines. In Caspian twisted vision they seemed to be creatures. Old narnians. He could not quiet make out what they were saying. "I'll distract them you get the son of Adam," said the dwarf with the black and grey beard. A dwarf and the badger grabbed Caspian and began to frag him. Confused Caspian blow the horn.

The Pevensie siblings were filled with delight at being in Narnia once again. They were now loner standing on the dreary platform, now they stood on a beach. A beach in Narnia. Lucy kicked off her shoes and flung her school jumper on the sand. She began running towards the sea. Soon all four children were splashing and having fun for the first time in a year.

The four children sat on the beach eating the sandwiches, there mother had packed for the train journey. Then something caught Edmund's eye. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," said Edmund gazing up at the cliffs. Were they could just make out broken columns. "I wonder who lived there?" asked Lucy.

"Let's go and find out," said Peter taking Lucy hand. The four siblings spent the next hour climbing to the ruins.

When they reached the top, they began searching the place for clues. Lucy knelt next a broken column looking at the detailed cravings. "I think we lived here," said Susan, holding up a gold chest piece.

"That's mine," said Edmund.

"I think were in Cair Paravel," said Lucy sadly. She and Susan sunk down in the ruins of their old home. "What happened here?" asked Peter kicking a piece of stone.

"I think the sight was attacked. Look there's cannon over there," said Edmund.

"But who would attack Cair Paravel, Narnia was a land of peace?" asked Susan.

"You remember how time travels differently in Narnia," said Edmund. His siblings nodded.

"What if it's been a thousand years since the golden age," said Edmund.

"That means Mr. Tumnus and the beavers…. there all gone," said Lucy sadly.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

Chapter 3: suspensions

King Miraz relaxed in his throne. A smile creped on to his lips as he thought about his new born son. But the smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Caspian was still out there. Caspian the one he need dead, to secure his throne. He would do anything to get to secure his throne. He had already killed his brother. "So, Miraz did Caspian disappear last night?" asked Lord Sopespian.

"Yes. It's most unfortunate," lied Miraz. He could tell the Lords did not trust him. Mirza had a way to make them though. "He was captured…by Narnians!" shouted Miraz. Most of the Lords seemed shocked. However, a few still believe he was lying. "Narnians died out years ago," said Lord Scythley.

"No! Instead they have moved underground. Breeding like cockroaches, till they have the numbers to destroy as," said Miraz.

"What prof do you have _king,_" said Lord Montoya. Miraz gestured to the guard, next to the door.

Miraz slowly rose from his throne and walked to the middle of the room. "I give you a Narnian!" shouted Miraz. Two guards marched into the room, dragging behind them the dwarf with the black beard. "Now do you see they are real? We must fight the Narnians to rescue Caspian and restore our control over Narnia!" said Miraz. The smile crept back on his face as he saw the lords' nod in agree meant.

"Take this creature and drown him in the river of mist near Cair Paravel. And may he be the first of many Narnians to die," said Miraz and with that the guards dragged the dwarf out of the room. Miraz plan was working perfectly.

Lucy rested her head on the old chest that held all her things from her rain. She gently stroked the hilt of her knife. The four siblings were dressed in there Narnian cloths, they found in the tombs below Cair Paravel. Edmund ran his hand along his old sword and sighed think about all the old memories. "Let's head back to the beach and work out a plan there," said Peter. They nodded in agree meant and began there long decent back to the beach.

They had just reached the bottom of the cliff, when they saw the boat. Two telmarines heaved the dwarf out of the boat and dropped him in to the water.

The four siblings raced to the water. Susan shot to arrows and missed on purpose. But it scared the two talmarines to dive in to the water and swim off. Peter and Edmund swam out to the boat. Peter dived under the water and lifted the dwarf out of the water and Edmund began to drag the boat in.

Once on land they un-tied the dwarfs wrists, ankles and removed his gag. They stood looking at each other. "You could at least say thank you," said Peter. Ignoring Peters comment the dwarf said "I am Trumpkin," Trumpkin paused before continuing "you're the Kings and Queens of old,"

"Yes and you have to tell…" Peter didn't finish his sentence; he was too busy looking at the bear that was charging at Lucy.

Caspian wake-up with a massive head ache. He slow rose out of bed. He was confused for a second, why was he not in the castle? Then everything came flooding back to him. Silently, he wondered through the strange little house. He followed the sound of voices. Which brought him to the kitchen.

Around a little pine table sat a badger and a dwarf. Caspian was startled. Cornelius had taught him all about Narnians but Caspian always thought they were just tales. Until now. "Nikabrik, our son of Adam is wake," said the badger. Caspian mouth dropped open, not believing that the badger had just talked. "Trufflehunter, are you going to explain it all to him or do you want me to?" asked Nikabrik.


	4. Chapter 4:old Narnians assemble

Chapter 4: old Narnians assemble

The bear stood just before Lucy bearing its teeth. "Susan shot," whispered Edmund to his sister. But Susan was reluctant. For she wondered if the bear was a Narnian. Sweat trickled down the back of Lucy's neck. She only wanted to say hi to the creature.

The bear edged close and closer to Lucy. Until an arrow pierced the creatures neck and it slipped to the ground. Lucy ran to Edmund. For a second Edmund was so surprised that his sister would run to him first that he just stood there. After a few seconds he placed his arms around her and began to stroke her hair. He smiled it felt nice knowing that his family trusted him.

Peter and Susan didn't even notice the two of them hugging, they were no busy thanking Trumpkin. For he was the one that saved their little sister from the bear.

The four siblings and Trumpkin were sitting on the sand watching the sunset. Trumpkin said to had been just under a thousand years since the golden age. They hadn't heard from Aslan in years. "When the Talmarines arrived in Narnia, they killed off most of us Narnians. The survivors headed underground," explained Trumpkin.

"Why have the animals stopped talking?" asked Susan. That had been troubling ever since the bear had attacked Lucy. She had always remembered Narnian creatures being able to talk.

"If you are treated like a dumb animal long enough you become one," said Trumpkin sadly.

"We have to do something," said Peter.

"Before you start planning a battle, let's just you get you four to Aslan's How," said Trumpkin.

Caspian was sitting drinking tea with two with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik going through their plan. "So where exactly are you taking me again?" asked Caspian.

"To the Dancing Lawn. So you can get the old Narnians to fight for you," said Trufflehunter as he poured more tea into a mug. Caspian sighed. How was he meant to convince them? He didn't know what they wanted or did he?

Hoofs. Horse hoofs. It isn't he sound of a Centaur, thought Trufflehunter. "Telmarine soldiers, we must hurry!" shouted Caspian.

Caspian, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik run and run but the horses were fast. Within seconds Caspian new they would be surround. Trufflehunter prayed silently to Aslan. Nikabrik was busy concentrating on not falling over. An arrow shot over Caspian's head and sunk it to the tree, just centimetres from his head. That's when the first solider dropped to the floor. Dead.

Slowly one by one the soldiers dropped to the forest floor. The sick feeling returned to Caspian's stomach, he was next.

He caught his foot on a stone and fell flat on his back. The grass around him began to shake as if something was running in it. Then out of now where a mouse launched itself on to Caspian's chest. Its tiny sword pointing at Caspian's throat. "Chose your last words carefully," said the little creature.

"You're a mouse," said Caspian utterly confused.

"I was hoping for something a little more original," said the mouse.

"Reepicheep no! His the one that blew the horn," said Trufflehunter.

"Seriously him are you sure?" said Reepicheep. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik nodded and pointed to the horn in Caspian's belt.

"Then I will serve you son of Adam," said Reepicheep bowing. Caspian prayed that the other Narnians would be as easily convinced as Reepicheep.

Caspian stood before over a hundred Narnians, his palms sweating. He looked into the forest. For a second he thought about running off but he pushed his fear to one side and stood up straighter. He doubted that the Narnians would fight for him. After all it was his ancestors that, took their land away in the first place. A centaur with honey coloured fur stepped forward ready to question Caspian. "Why should we risk our lies to put you on the throne?" asked the centaur.

"So… so I can return your land to you. With my Uncle running Narnia he will kill every one of you. No matter how deep you dig underground. So you should risk your lives to have a chance to live inpeace again," said Caspian. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a minotaur raise his axe and shout "For Narnia!"


End file.
